1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door module for a (side) door of a motor vehicle, with a support for receiving a window lifter drive and with fixing points at which the door module can be fixed to the corresponding door.
2. Description of the Background Art
Such a door module is known, for example, from EP 1 212 206 B1.
A door module in modern motor vehicles is typically inserted between the door body, consisting of a metal plate, and the inside door panel. The support for such a door module, which often is a large plastic part, supports frequently still other functional components in addition to the window lifter drive, in particular control electronics for controlling the window lifter. Furthermore, such a door module frequently has installation openings for onboard loudspeakers and is used for cable routing for the electrical supply and signal lines run within the door.
In particular, the use of a door module has the advantage that the door module with all functional components mounted thereupon can be pre-installed, for example, by a vehicle supplier, and optionally also wired and tested. The pre-installed door module is typically fixed in its entirety to the door body during the final vehicle assembly, which significantly simplifies and accelerates the final vehicle assembly.
Nevertheless, the degree of prefabrication achievable by means of such a door module is often limited by the structural conditions of the door. Thus, for example, control buttons, as they are provided typically on the door for operating the window lifter, for adjusting the mirrors, etc., are often mounted only after the installation of the inside door panel and are electrically contacted with the associated functional components on the door module; this can be associated with considerable effort, especially in view of the often confined spatial relationships.